


After School Activity

by Amsare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samifer High School AU: Sam si ritrova a frequentare un altro tipo di attività extra scolastica. </p><p>
  <i>Luke aveva beccato Sam Winchester da solo, appena uscito da chissà quale corso pomeridiano per secchioni mentre lui se ne stava lì fuori a fumarsi una sigaretta.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco a voi una Samifer PWP senza vergogna, scritta durante un delirio notturno – buona lettura!

Era strano, era troppo assurdo, il calore era forte, intossicante, insopportabile...

"Aaaah...!" Sam portò la testa indietro – sarebbe morto da lì a poco; Luke _Lucifero_ Milton era in ginocchio davanti a lui, lo stava prendendo in bocca come se l'avesse fatto fino al giorno prima – "Cazzo! Luke!" – e Sam non riusciva a stare fermo, no, non poteva, si spingeva a fondo in quella bocca così calda ed invitante...

Luke lo guardò da dove si trovava in ginocchio, gli occhi vispi ed attenti: liberò l'erezione dura del ragazzo dalla sua bocca con un umido e volgare _pop_.

"Uh? Sì Sam? Cosa c'è?" Chiese a bassa voce, l'eccitazione che vibrava nel tono.

Sam voleva ucciderlo – _cristo_ – voleva farlo fuori ma allo stesso tempo voleva che continuasse per sempre a succhiarlo in quella maniera.

Luke si scostò i capelli dalla fronte sudata – si stava divertendo da morire; quel ragazzino era troppo sexy, l'aveva voluto sin dal primo momento che lo aveva visto passare nell'ingresso della scuola.

Sempre attento a non immischiarsi nelle risse, a non attirare troppo l’attenzione su di sé... Era quasi adorabile, se non fosse stato per quel culo che si ritrovava che sembrava pregare di essere scopato.

Quanti anni aveva? Quindici, sedici? Mmm... Frequentava i corsi con Castiel, no? _Ah, allora ne aveva sedici._

Oh beh – leccò dalla base alla punta con voglia, emettendo un gemito volgare – Luke ne aveva diciotto e non sembrava che al ragazzino importasse molto; ed inoltre, c'era da dire che Sammy sembrava ben attrezzato lì sotto.

Luke aveva beccato Sam Winchester da solo, appena uscito da chissà quale corso pomeridiano per secchioni mentre lui se ne stava lì fuori a fumarsi una sigaretta – Crowley era in ritardo; si erano guardati dritti negli occhi, Luke che buttava fuori il fumo verso il ragazzino facendolo arrossire.  
Senza dire una parola _, solo quello sguardo_ , Luke si era fatto seguire nel vicolo dietro scuola dove di tanto in tanto si faceva una canna in solitaria: era stata un’idea geniale.

"Vuoi che ti fotta?"

Cazzo, quella voce roca – _colpa del fumo, quelle sigarette erano tremende_ – fece impazzire Sam.

"Ah, ti prego sì."

Luke si mise in piedi senza problemi girando il ragazzo con la faccia al muro; gli strinse i glutei fra le mani con forza, massaggiandolo – Sam gemette.

"Mmm..." Sospirò Luke. "Se solo avessi del lubrificante ti aprirei il culo letteralmente in due, Sammy."

Non si fermò – _oh no_ – continuando a parlargli all'orecchio: gli morse il lobo, strappando un lamento al ragazzo che sicuramente fu sentito da qualcuno nelle vicinanze – magari da Crowley. _Così imparava a fare tardi…_

"Ti avrei preso proprio qui, spingendomi dentro di te fino a quando non mi avresti supplicato di smettere." Spostò la mano destra sull'erezione umida del ragazzo, mentre con l'altra iniziò a stuzzicargli la stretta apertura. "Se qualcuno passasse di qui ci vedrebbe, sai, te spinto contro il muro, mezzo nudo… Ti piace l'idea, mmm, Sam?"

Sam si strinse attorno a quel maledetto dito, spingendosi un po' in avanti nella mano di Luke – _lo voleva, cazzo, lo voleva_.

"S-Sì..." Venne scosso da un brivido di piacere, Luke lo stava torturando.

"Come immaginavo." Disse Luke, leccandogli il collo, assaggiando la pelle del ragazzo. "Non vedi l'ora di avermi dentro di te, vero? Fai tanto il bravo ragazzo... Ma in fondo sei proprio come me."

"L-Luke..."

"Il mio vero nome, Sam. So che lo sai, lo sanno tutti a scuola. Da bravo, fatti sentire."

_Cazzo_ – Sam chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa contro la spalla del ragazzo dietro di sé, gemendo di piacere.

"Lucifero."

Quel nome così sbagliato fuggì dalle labbra di Sam portandolo all'orgasmo: Luke pompò la sua erezione altre due volte e poi spinse il dito più a fondo – la frizione dolorosa che fece comunque riversare Sam un po' nella mano del ragazzo più grande, un po' per terra in quel vicolo.

Aveva il respiro pesante, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata; era scosso da tremiti violenti, il piacere ancora forte che gli scorreva nel corpo.

"Bravo, Sammy." Sussurrò Luke con un tono che ricordò a Sam quello usato da un adulto nei confronti di un bambino prodigio: sentì l'imbarazzo e la rabbia bruciargli dentro misto al _desiderio_ di provare ancora quel piacere intenso.

"Oggi non devi ricambiare niente, tranquillo." Puntualizzò le parole spingendosi contro di lui per fargli sentire l'erezione chiusa nei jeans. "Ma questa sera penserò a te quando mi chiuderò nella mia stanza."  
 


End file.
